1. Field
The described technology relates generally to a display device, and more particularly, to a stretchable display device having a panel structure which may be expanded or contracted.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the recent development of display device related technologies, the display devices which may be changed in use, such as being folding a screen in half, rolled in a roll form, and stretched in at least one direction, have been researched and developed. The changeable display device may meet dueling demands to make a screen large while the display device is being used and to make the screen small when the display device is not is being used, e.g., to take up less space or to be portable.
Among the changeable display devices, there is a stretchable display device which may be stretched in at least one direction. The stretchable display device has a structure in which a plurality of light sources and a plurality of stretchable electrodes are disposed on the stretchable substrate. When the stretchable display device is stretched, a gap between pixels is formed while an interval between the light sources is increased. That is, since the interval between the light sources is increased in a state (fixed resolution) in which the number of light sources is fixed, a pixel-fill factor is reduced, deteriorating image quality.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.